1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to seating and, in particular, to arm rests for automobiles, and more particularly to arm rests which are adapted for detachable installation on the forward bucket type seats such as are found on a VW Bus.
2. Background Description
Although riding quality of automobiles has been an area of concern to the automobile manufacturers over the years, personal comfort has often been given short shrift. Instead, the exterior design features and high-speed performance have been the features extolled. While the seats have not been totally uncomfortable, very little thought seems to have been given to what the passengers are to do with their arms. It is only in the more expensive models that one finds such amenities as arm rests. But even here they are normally provided on the door side, as the arm rests are molded into the interior of the door. Occasionally one finds, in the bench seat models, an arm rest that can be pulled down into position between the passengers in the front seat. It is interesting to note that these are often useless as they are so remote from the passenger if they are positioned to be effectively used by the driver.
In the VW Bus, bucket type seats are installed at the driver and front seat passenger locations, and they are separated in order to permit passage from the front through to the rear of the interior. Not only is this design devoid of an arm rest for the left arm of the passenger, but a solution to this problem, until now, has not been readily apparent.